Bleeding Love
by BrokenAngel363
Summary: This is a Oneshot songfic that I randomly wrote at about midnight, which was about 1 hour before I posted it.Hope you enjoy this thing that I through together on a whim in 20 minutes! Read and review please... I'll send you all hugs and much much love...


**BLEEDING LOVE**

_**This is my first songfic so if you don't like it please... DON'T HURT ME..., the song is 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. Some of the characters in the story may be OOC but this is my story so this is how its going to be... GOT IT!? Well I hope you enjoy it...Oh and that you DON'T KILL ME!!**_

Sakura panted as she landed on the hard compact earth, completely drained of both chakra and strength. The man she loved with all of her heart, locked in battle just a few feet away from her, crimson eyes flaring in anger over the fact that she had been dragged into all of this and he couldn't protect her, his precious Cherry Blossom. Damn his brother for finding his ultimate weakness, the woman that he love more than life itself. The woman that opened up his cold twisted heart after so many years of pain and suffering for what he had done.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

She tried to push her self up from the ground but the strain caused her to cough up a mouthful of blood and fall back down. Assessing the situation she found that she had three broken ribs, two of them puncturing her left lung. She looked at the man she loved tears falling from her eyes. _'I guess that this was just to good to be true, I finally find love and now this happens... if I don't see a medic soon I'm going to bleed to death.' _The her gaze softened a bit._ 'Well even if I do die, at least I got to spend a few precious moments with him...'_ thought the pink haired woman with a sad smile on her face as she remembered all the times they just held each other taking comfort in each others presence. And she remembered the struggles they went trough together, hand in hand.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

People had always looked at her like she was crazy after she had told them but she didn't care, she loved him and vice versa, and thats all that mattered. He told her he'd understand if she decided to stay away for him so that she didn't have to deal with peoples criticism, and she just laughed and told him never to think like that again...

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Sure they were an odd couple, him the quiet, brooding prodigy and her the bubbly, pink haired ex-fangirl with anger issues, but they didn't care what people thought about them, because they loved each other and thats all that mattered.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

They always knew that their love would be upsetting to people and that it would more than likely be them against the world, but so what...

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

So what if the entire village looked at their relationship with disgust, so what if her parents had disowned her saying "You call yourself a ninja of Konohagakure and yet you fell in love with a traitor of this village? I'm disgusted to call you my daughter, get out of my face I don't ever want to see you again." It didn't matter because even though everyone hated them they didn't care.

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

For the longest time she thought that loving him was crazy but when he said those three simple words she realized that if loving him was crazy then she's freakin' insane.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

What they can't believe is that she chose to love him, even though for the longest time she hated him for all the indirect pain he put her through.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

He tried to kill Naruto many times and yet never succeeded in doing so and yet she still loves him, so times she asked herself how and why does she love him, and would never get an answer, she just does plain and simple. He attacked her once and made her bleed and yet she would never hold it against him, why... because a scar doesn't matter but he does.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

Because of their love he was hated even more, but he didn't care he loved her and would endure whatever life threw at him for it. And it seems that life decided that he needed to watch the woman he loves die while he fought in a battle to the death with his brother. (Man life sucks!!)

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Sakura was laying on the ground coughing up more blood and looking paler by the second, he had to stop his brother before she faded away, grabbing the katana laying on the ground in front of him he plunged it into his brothers heart and let him drop to the ground dead. Then he ran over to his pink haired lover and she looked up at him with sad blurry eyes filled with love and tenderness.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

"Sakura hold on I'll get you to Tsunade and she'll heal you right up-"

"Shh..._cough_ ... its okay..._cough ... _don't worry about me... your wounds need to be healed more than mine..."

" What are you talking about?? You wounds need the healing-"

" My wounds..._cough_ ... are fatal theres nothing that can be done. c_ough_"

"No... Sakura please don't leave me your all I have left..." A lone tear ran down his face and landed on her soft pale skin.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love _

"I-I love you I-Itachi...kun..." were the final words spoken by the pink hair angel of his that had brought him out of the darkness of despair and gave him the strength to live. He stoked her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you too... My dear sweet Cherry Blossom..." with that said he picked her up and took her back to the village for a proper burial and so that she would always be near the people she loved the most in life.

END

Well I hope you all liked it, this was very sad for me to write I ended up crying and nearly drowned my poor innocent computer with my tears. Well thanks for reading, please review and tell me how I did. All coments accepted, though some might be ignored if they're too rude... PUSH THE BUTTON AND EARN A BROWNIE!! OH AND TONS OF THANK YOU'S!! Love you all... BYE!!


End file.
